


【偷情】05

by manson



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manson/pseuds/manson





	【偷情】05

陶阳走在回家的路上，他现在很难过，他不知道自己难过是因为于筱怀说不会一直陪着自己，还是难过自己原来并不是于筱怀的唯一。

于筱怀依赖他的身体，而他对于筱怀的依赖是精神上的，这本来就是不平等的。

陶阳跪在路边吐的昏天黑地，离开于筱怀家后他又买了一打啤酒和一瓶伏特加坐在街心公园里牛饮。这会儿吐到胃里反酸，陶阳擦擦嘴去自助机买了瓶水漱漱口，拦了辆车回家。

“姐，我喝多了，待会儿下来接我。”

陶俊见到陶阳的时候，那个在舞台上风姿绰约的妙人儿正四仰八叉的躺在路边，陶俊付了车钱婉拒了司机的帮助，咬着背包背着陶阳偷偷进了门。

“还想吐吗？”陶俊给陶阳换了睡衣，把他沾着酒气的衣服扔进洗衣机里。陶阳很少这样一个人喝的酩酊大醉，陶俊知道他肯定是心里有难处，不想在说清楚之前去指责他。

陶阳捂着脑袋摇了摇头“姐，给齐敏打个电话，让她和她家里人明天过来一趟。”

“干嘛？”陶俊警觉的意识到这次问题不小。

“谈不下去了，分手。”

姐弟二人睡在一张床上，陶阳很快就睡过去了，陶俊却是沉下了心思。她对齐敏不熟，一是这俩人本来就没谈多久，她平时还是挺尊重两个人的私密空间的，从不瞎打听两个人的感情。再来这一年她基本上是在天津那边过的，回来得少，能见到齐敏的机会就更少了，两个人几乎没怎么同桌吃过饭。刚刚换衣服的时候陶阳身上挺干净的，不像是出轨了，怕是弟妹性子太闷不知道疼人，她这个弟弟小时候比较早熟，比较缺爱，所以私下里很黏人的。可是在为数不多的见面中，她感觉得出来齐敏不是个会疼人的姑娘，她有些像古代举案齐眉相敬如宾的意思，和陶阳相处起来总有种疏离感。虽然一开始就不看好两个人，但是感情毕竟是弟弟自己的事，哪怕是姐姐陶俊也从没有干涉过。

白天里陶俊把宿醉的陶阳从床上拽起来去刮了胡子，两家人坐在陶家的餐桌上，所有人对陶阳的行为都有些疑惑。

“爸妈，姐，叔叔阿姨，还有小敏。我今天找大家来，是有一件事要说。”

“小敏是我第一个女朋友，我第一次谈恋爱，实在不知道该怎么分手。是应该当面说，还是发短信，要是当着面又该怎么说才合适。既然我们两个是两家大人撮合的，我今天就把大家都叫来，我陶阳，希望跟齐敏分手。”

“我们两个都没有问题，就是不合适。齐敏是个好姑娘，是个过日子的好姑娘，可是她不是我想要的姑娘。再说直一点，我不喜欢齐敏，可能齐敏也不怎么喜欢我。”

“如果你们要怪就怪我吧，如果你们怀疑我是不是有什么问题也可以去查我。”

一桌人脸色各异，只有陶俊，似乎是松了口气。

“小阳啊，你还小，又是第一次谈恋爱，要是有什么过不去的，咱们可以好好说，没必要一声不吭就闹分手。”齐敏的妈妈跳出来打破了僵局，齐敏爸爸面色不善，倒也没开口说什么。

“就是就是，前两天还好好的，是不是闹矛盾了？阿俊你是不是知道什么。”陶妈妈拍了一把陶俊，陶俊赶紧摇摇头把自己摘出去。

“陶阳，说说为什么，有因必有果，我想你应该不会是一时兴起的。”一直没开口的齐敏终于说话了。

“你根本不在乎我，根本不爱我。你不会指责我为什么打破了水晶球，不会问我家里为什么会有那么多烟头，不会关心你给我买的衣服去哪里了为什么我那么久没穿。你从不肯去看我演出，不记得我爱吃什么，天热就给我买冰水。不过我也没资格说你，你喜欢什么我也不知道，毕竟你从来不让我好好的了解你，问你就是随便都行我可以，连你谈过两个男朋友我都是从你的朋友嘴里知道的！”

“陶阳！”

“你说那么多有意思吗！我不去看你演出是怕你粉丝看到你恋爱了影响不好，我给你喝冰水是怕你热，我不去跟你纠结那些鸡毛蒜皮的小事是心疼你工作辛苦，想让你回了家能多多休息。”

“你介意的，不就是我谈过两个男朋友吗？”

“你只会把我的情绪说成搞艺术的多愁善感，你跟我在一起是搭伙过日子还是谈恋爱你想清楚了没有！”

陶俊看着被齐敏和陶阳一人摔了一只的杯子有些心疼，又凑不齐一套了。一直没说话的陶爸爸咳嗽了一声，按着陶阳的肩膀让他坐了下来“陶阳，给小敏道歉。”

“爸！”这一声惊呼是陶俊喊出来的“阿阳又没做错什么，他只是觉得两个人不合适要分手而已，你干嘛让他道歉。”

“感情在你们眼里就是儿戏吗！小敏是个好姑娘，是个过日子的人，我们就是看中了她这点。你们这些搞艺术的孩子，成天风花雪月惯了，只知道你侬我侬卿卿我我，哪里会过日子。”

“就是就是，我们就是看中小敏是个过日子的姑娘，今天你既然要问我们的意见，我们是肯定不同意的。这样吧，阿阳你跟小敏赔个不是，再去请个假，陪小敏出去玩一圈，把该说开的都说开了。”

“爸妈，弟只是通知你们一声而已，没有要问你们的意见。”

“陶俊你这是什么意思！这是小敏和陶阳两个人的事，轮不到你来说话！”

“那他们俩的事你们在这说什么！”

眼看着局面乱成了一锅粥，两家人就要吵起来了，齐敏终于退了一步。

“其实应该是我跟陶阳道歉，我觉得我是他的初恋，怕他觉得不公平，才隐瞒之前的感情欺骗了他。我这个人性子闷不会哄人，陶阳年纪比我小我知道，以后我们会多沟通的。至于旅行，我们目前都没有时间，但是有机会我们可以好好的计划一次旅行。”

齐敏的“宽宏大量”一下子成了四个家长的攻城令，大家你一言我一语，无非就是说陶阳小气，齐敏懂事，要男孩子给女孩子一个台阶下。陶阳被他们说的没脾气了，甩门躲进了屋里，留下齐敏说自己希望跟陶阳走下去到结婚，劝走了她爸妈。

临走的时候，陶俊看着齐敏得妈瞪了自己一眼。

然后她毫不客气的瞪回去了。


End file.
